


Dos divorcios y una boda

by Emily_Rey



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Rey/pseuds/Emily_Rey
Summary: Rey Jones lo tiene todo, un grandioso trabajo como decorado de interiores, teniendo su propia sección en Vogue, la famosa revista de alta moda, tiene un fabuloso departamento en la quinta Avenida y después de todo eso, un novio maravillosamente perfecto, heredero de la multimillonaria empresa de Aviación 'First Orden' con cede en Chicago.Rey es feliz, su vida es un sueño, el sueño de cualquier mujer de menos de 30 años, sofisticada y llena de lujos.Un noche calurosa y estrellada, frente a la playa en Southampton, Poe le propone matrimonio a Rey, dichosa y preocupada desea decir que sí, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, ella ya está casada con alguién más.Hace 13 largos años y con solo tan solo 18 de edad, ella había contraído nupcias con su novio de la secundaria, Clyde Logan. Después de un año y medio de infeliz matrimonio, ella lo dejó, mudándose de su natal Virginia Occidental hasta la glamorosa ciudad Nueva York.Rey hará lo que sea para obtener el divorcio, aunque tenga que viajar hasta el pueblo, del que juró jamás regresar.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Modern Universe - Relationship, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

__

_Prólogo_

_Habíamos discutido está noche, cómo veníamos haciéndolo los últimos meses. Ya no me consideró felíz a su lado, esa era la realidad. No podría negar que lo amaba, pero tampoco podría negar que me atrapada aquí. No quiero terminar como mi madre en este pueblo._

_Salí del baño para mirar a Clyde dormir, me dio cierta nostalgia al recordar los momentos en los que éramos felices, "éramos" Mastique esa palabra y sabía rara en mi lengua. Cuantas veces fuí feliz en esa cama, ahora me siento vacía. Y la decisión que estoy apunto de tomar se me hace la más difícil, pero si no lo hago me voy arrepentir el resto de mi vida y sinceramente no quiero más cosas de las cuales arrepentirme._

_Tomé una pequeña maleta, con algunas de mis pertenencias, que no son muchas. Eso no fue difícil, lo más difícil fue sin duda la nota que escribía para el, me costó mucho tiempo descifrar que palabras eran las correctas para momentos así. No puedo ser una nota de reclamos, porque realmente nunca me falto un techo, ropa o comida. Era algo más profundo, el nunca me lastimó ni físicamente y tampoco diría que psicológicamente, era solo que me dejó vacío a su lado, quería más que eso. Me sentí egoísta, pero canse de pensar en los demás y no en mi. Ó quizás el amor se acabó y aún me seguía negando a eso. Ahora no lo sabía con exactitud._

_Dejé la nota en la mesita de noche, lo mire por última vez, tenía algo atorado en el pecho; un sentimiento, me acerque y su respiración era tranquila y serena. Me arriesgue a todo y lo besé, un último beso tierno y suave. Grabe mi llanto y salí de inmediato de la habitación._

_Se consideró tan pesada la maleta y solo tuvo dolor en ella. Al salir de la casa me esperaba un coche, la única persona en todo Virginia Occidental en el que podría confiar toda mi vida y quien me crió desde que era una niña despeinada y descalza._

_Me miró con tristeza, pero abrí sus brazos y yo le di un gran abrazó. Earl era el padre que nunca tuve. Me monte en el auto y mire por última vez la casa donde pensé que seríamos felices, el pórtico donde me vi anciana junto a el, en una mecedora con nuestros nietos alrededor, cerré los ojos con pesar. Conóceme suavemente, preguntando si estaba segura de irme. Le dije que si, qué mejor para todos era que yo fuera, y talvez algún día regresará, pero lo más práctico era alguna vez volvería a Summersville. El auto arrancó y yo me fuí, llevandome mis ilusiones y un corazón roto._


	2. Capítulo II; La lejanía del silencio.

[2019]

Rey miro la ciudad desde arriba, veía los autos pasar y el ajetreo de la ciudad, había pasado mucho tiempo aquí, en esta ciudad luminosa y ruidosa y aún así en el fondo se sentía incompleta. 

Algo pico sus manos, unas ganas de tomar el teléfono y marcar ese número. Lo tomó e intento hacerlo, pero ¿que diría? , cual sería su excusa esta vez. Negó dejando el teléfono en su lugar, meditó la situación, el solo tenía que firmar los documentos y ésto acabaría. Tenía que acabar, ¿verdad?. Su secretaria llamó a la puerta y entró. Le recordó que tenía una cita de negocios, algo que entretenerse, algo en que enfocarse que no fuera Clyde. 

➹♡➷

Este era uno de esos restaurantes elegantes, usualmente ella era de gustos más cómodos. Y aunque tuviera un trabajo más redituable, no podía negar que seguía siendo la misma chica del campo y gustos rurales como la tranquilidad de un café. 

Camino hasta su mesa, y su mirada se desvío hacia un elegante hombre de traje cerca de la mesa, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. 

—Mucho gusto, —saludo.—debe ser la señorita Rey Jones. —dijo alegre. Su cabello risado combinaba muy bien con su piel aceitunada. 

Rey de inmediato se sintió cómoda con el, su actitud positiva era radiante, asintió con confianza. 

—Así es, y usted debe ser... 

—Poe Dameron. —Término la frase. —Finn me dijo que era bonita, pero realmente se quedó corto. —el ayudó a que se sentará. 

Ella intento decir algo, pero Poe ya estaba delante de ella, mirándola con esa sonrisa. E hizo una nota mental para Finn "tramposo" Storm. Le había puesto algo más que una cita de trabajo, maldito. Y sonrió internamente. 

—Bueno, no me lo dicen seguido, así que gracias. —Aún tenía la confianza, éste hombre no podría con ella también fácilmente. 

El arqueo una ceja. —No quiero incomodarla, Rey. —dijo esto último suave. —¿puedo llamarla Rey?. 

— No se preocupe, estamos aquí por negocios. Y si, puede llamarme Rey... Poe. —saco su tablet y su libro. —Como verá tenemos mucho trabajo este mes, y bueno... 

—Si a eso hiba. —la interrumpió. —quería que fueras personalmente a la mansión en los Hamptons, ya que como verás será una sorpresa para mi madre, y quiero que ella vea cada detalle. —parecía muy confiado de que ella iría. 

—Eso suena bien, aunque no es lo ideal, yo no trabajo así. —trataba de que el entiendiera. 

—Mi madre es admiradora de su columna en Vogue. —volvió a interrumpirla, pero esta vez con un cumplido. 

Rey se sonrojo ante eso, era bien sabido que su columna en Vogue era conocida, aunque fuera relativamente pequeña, pero de gran impacto según su editora. 

—Bueno, gracias, otra vez. —dijo apenada. —Vogue es una gran oportunidad para mí. —divago. Soñando en aquellos días en los que leía la revista, y ahora años después estaba en la revista. 

—Sería bueno que mi madre personalmente la ayude con algunas sugerencias. —aclaró la conversación. 

Rey se burló. —No dijo que era una sorpresa para ella. —acusó.

—Rey, mireme, acaso creés que yo se algo sobre revestimientos de sofás ó como diferenciar el rosa palo del rosa pastel. —agregó con total seguridad su ignorancia. 

—Bueno, si lo pone de ese modo. —Rey no tenía mucho tiempo, pero en su cabeza hacia movimientos de sus próximas citas del mes, para tener tiempo de ir a ver la casa de su madre personalmente. 

—Su silencio es un sí, porqué hay un jet para ir de inmediato. —Rey dejó de pensar en su lista para mirarlo confundida. 

—¿Quiere decir justo ahora?. —parecía incrédula. 

—Por supuesto, tengo un jet, llegaríamos para comer allá y ver a mi madre. —insistió.

Rey negó levemente, por supuesto era un rico millonario, era un cliente importante, si no mucho, además de que su familia era influyente y sería de mucho más prestigio que su columna tuviera algo de los Hamptons, por supuesto que sí. Pero ir así como así, era una locura. 

—Yo personalmente la traería de vuelta. —habló ante su prolongado silencio. 

—Bueno, creo que podemos ir. —Rey dijo con lentitud. Ya había muchas locuras, esta sería una interesante. 

El sonrió mostrando algo ó si no mucha seguridad. 

—Me convenció la idea del jet. —bromeóvreyo. Ambos rieron.

➷♡➹

Vaya que le lugar era grande, había estado en los Hamptons por supuesto, pero esto era otro nivel. La mansión era enorme y como era de esperarse estaba justo al lado de la costa. 

—Bienvenida.—salió la mujer, alta, delgada, pelo castaño y con una sonrisa amplia. Era muy parecida a Poe. 

—Un gusto conocerla señora Dameron. —Rey saludo gustosa. 

Ella la abrazo, tan maternal, por supuesto una mujer calida como su apariencia. 

—Puedes llamarme Ezra, y el gusto es mío. —tomó su mano, guiandola dentro. 

—Ezra un gusto. —Rey se sentía tan cómoda. 

Si por fuera la casa era hermosa, por dentro era un monumento. Un gran vestíbulo con un candelabro brillante en el centro, vitrales en lo alto y escaleras dobles. Una mansión en la extensión del significado. 

—Vayamos por un refrigerio. —La tenía tomada del brazo, Rey no luchó, solo la siguió. Al inmenso comedor, todo era tan brillante y fino. 

—Su hijo me a dicho que es una admiradora de mi columna. —Apenada ante lo increíble que sonaba eso. 

—Por supuesto, tus trabajos son hermosos, de minimalistas a modernas arquitecturas, es genial. —tomando un poco de té. 

Rey se impresionó y por supuesto se emocionó ante el cumplido. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Poe al otro lado, cuando llegó de atender una llamada. 

—Que no haría por ser feliz a mí madre. —sentándose junto a ella. Una familia feliz, pensó Rey. 

—La idea de que ella viniera aquí fue tuya. —lo descubrió. Poe sonrió y miro algo apenado a Rey, ella solo río. 

—No fue difícil decirle que no a Poe. —¿de donde salió ese coqueteó?. Rápidamente negó ante su propia tontería. 

—Me alegra, como verá tengo el poder de convercer a la gente. —le dio una mirada tentadora. Su madre sonrió ante la posible pareja. 

—Muy bien. —se levantó Ezra. —creo que es hora de que veamos el lugar que quiero que tenga mucha de su magia Rey. —esta la siguió. 

—Lamento informarles que me tengo que ir de impreviso. —una luz se apagó en el, y extrañamente en Rey. 

—¿Pasa algo?. —Se detuvo Ezra. 

—Nada de importancia madre. Lo lamentó Rey, tendrá que irse de vuelta sola, fue un gusto. —beso su mano, con en las películas. 

—El gusto fue mío. —parecía triste. 

➹♡➷

El lugar era una ala este de la mansión con una vista al mar, la costa y el trino de las aves, una parte de la pared esta en construcción, una pared era completamente de cristal. 

Rey tenía millones de ideas, había trabajado sobre pequeños departamentos minimalistas ó uno que otro Penthouse, pero esto era algo más grande. 

—Este lugar es bellísimo. —camino de un lado para el otro. 

—Un antiguo estudio de mi difunto esposo. —parecía apenada. —Pero quiero darle vida, no se, una sala de fiesta, es amplio y la vista es.... 

—Espectacular.—terminó Rey mirando el horizonte del inmenso mar sobre ellas. —Para mi será un reto, pero espero sus sugerencias. 

—Soy franca, solo quiero que me sorprendas, algo elegante, algo digno de ser observado. —la miro sonriendo, teniendo fé en ella. Rey asintió.—una maravilla como las veo en la revista. 

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Ezra, éste lugar es bellísimo y es un reto en si, pero tenga paciencia, haré de este lugar un digno Museo para alguna fiesta. —Rey se sorprendió de si misma, ella sabría que tendría retos aún más grandes. 

Tomó algunas fotos para documentar las dimensiones del lugar, observando a su paso algunas fotos familiares, había una de Poe en la Universidad, había una de la escuela secundaria y otra con su padre, el muchacho siempre atleta. Había terminado aquí. 

—Mi asistente vendrá en los próximos días. —aseguró Rey. —para tener todo listo. 

—Por supuesto, y esperando que me visite la próxima vez. —Ezra le sonrió, caminando hacia la salida. 

—A sido un gusto conocerla.... Ezra. —aún parecía inapropiado. 

—El gusto fue mío. —sostuvo sus manos, luego miro dentro y sonrió ampliamente.—y no olvides, que me gustaría tenerte por aquí más a menudo, sabes, Poe es un hombre bastante divertido. 

Rey se encogió, que trataba de decirle. —No creo que eso sea profesional. —aclaró su garganta. 

—Eso si, el amor no es profesional, no hay que serlo para enamorarse. —le guiño un ojo y Rey se fue. 

➷♡➹

Rey llegó a su departamento, cansada, el viaje fue poco, pero suficiente como para dejarla agotada y con sueño. La sonrisa vaga de Poe se quedó con ella. 

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir esto en el pecho, la sensación de ser mirada más allá de solo una mujer de negocios, sí no ser vista como una mujer bonita. 

Aunque aún había unos ojos color whisky detrás de ellos. Aunque la mirada de Poe fuera cautivadora, la mirada de su Clyde era implacable. ¿Su Clyde?, habían pasado años, era obvio que Clyde jamás sería suyo otra vez.

➹♡➷

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, como todas las mañanas, como todos los martes, tranquilo, algunas llamadas, había pasado las fotos de la mansión a su libro, llenándose de ideas para un lugar elegante, sobrio pero explosivo. Una idea loca y atrevida, pero Ezra era así, atrevida y llena de vida, pero a su vez elegante. Tomando de su café se encontró con Rose, caminaron hasta el elevador. 

Eran amigas de años, así que después de su "reunión" Con los Dameron, le contó todo sobre la dulce sonrisa de Poe. 

Cuando llegó a su piso, miro a su secretaria sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirándola como con una especie de mirada enamorada. Rey la saludo y ella solo siguió sonriendo. 

Cuando Rey abrió la puerta de su Oficina encontró algo hermoso, como de película. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores hasta el tope, había Rosas Rojas, Rosas de todos los colores, Margaritas, Gardenias, claveles blancos. Rey camino entre los Rosales improvisados de su Oficina. Y sonrió ampliamente. 

Rose entró detrás se miraron confundidas. Ella no sabía quien las había enviado. 

—¿No hay tarjeta?. —Rose miro dentro de un ramo. 

Rey negó, aún estába pasmada en su ensoñacion. 

Su teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta contestar la llamada. 

—Espero no ser demasiado exagerado, como sabrá yo no tengo el don del buen gusto arquitectónico. —era Poe al otro lado de la línea. 

—Poe.—Rey parecía aún más sorprendida. 

—Y bien, ¿le gustaron?. No sabía cual es su favorita. —Había tráfico en la ciudad donde el estába. 

—Son todas hermosas, —tomando una rosa.—y claro que me encanto, es maravilloso. —Rey se sentó como tratando de calmar sus emociones. 

—Es una disculpa, ayer le dije que la llevaría y traería hasta su casa, así que ¿me disculpa por romper una promesa?. —con una suplica en sus palabras. 

—No sabía que era una promesa. —acusó Rey, soltando la flor, jugando un pétalo. 

—Soy un hombre de palabra Rey. —su nombre en sus labios no sonaba mal. 

—Esta bien, se a tomado la molestia de acabar con todas las flores de Nueva York así que si, sí lo disculpó. —sonrió para Rose. 

—Aún así me siento fatal. —esbozo pena, falsa pena. —Una cena y un paseo esta noche.... —soltó como una súplica, pero era una invitación. 

Rey contuvo la respiración y miro a Rose, cómo preguntando que hacer. Rose se encogió de hombros. 

—Me invita a salir, —susurró. Rose asintió con un sí rápido en sus labios. Respiro y siguió. —¿Es una invitación?. 

—Así es, una de disculpas. 

—Y sí digo que no. —Rey estaba oxidada en estos juegos. Los romances ciertamente no eran lo suyo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. 

—Sería capaz de dejar sin flores a Nueva York hasta que me diga que sí. —la reto en broma. Poe parecía ser un hombre que obtenía lo que quería, ya había sido capaz de arrastrarla hasta los Hamptons. 

Pero no era una mala idea tener flores frescas para ella todos los días. Sonrió ante esa imagen. 

—La idea no suena mal, pero aún no me siento convencida, además entre todas estas flores no veo mis favoritas. —siguió con el viejo juego. 

—Entonces podríamos vernos y hablar cuales son esas. —Poe Dameron no se rendiría fácilmente. —Así podría llenar su Oficina con sus favoritas. 

Suficiente juego pensó Rey. —Muy bien, aceptó cenar contigo, no quiero dejar sin flores a las parejas enamoradas de la ciudad. 

Poe asintió complacido. —A las 8, mí chofer pasará por tí. —acordó.

Rey no sabía que decir, Rose solo la alentó cómo en toda la conversación. 

—Esta bien, a las 8.—el sabría donde vivía, por supuesto que lo sabía. 

—Estaré esperando por tí. —dijo al filo de las palabras. 

Cuando colgó, Rose chillo de emoción. —Tenemos que buscarte algo muy elegante. —inquirió la joven pelinegra. —y sobre todo sexy, no queremos que vea a la Rey de la oficina. 

—No se sí hice bien. —Rey no parecía del todo contenta. Suspiro mirando la habitación. —Tu sabes que yo. —hasta este punto Rose estába al tanto de Clyde y sus problemas.

—Sí lo dices por Clyde, sabes que ya no tienen lazos que los unan. —Dijo más tranquila y serena. 

—Un documento que dice que soy su esposa. —sonó cansada. Tomando un florero para dejarla en la mesita del café. —Hasta que no firme ese papel aún me siento atada a el. —esto último que pesar. 

—Deberías.

—No.—Rey sabía a que se refería su amiga, y estaba en un total no, ella no volvería. —No tengo ánimos Rose. 

—Tu sabes que es la solución, pero esta bien. —Rose se rindió. —¿Irás ó no?. —Pregunto su amiga. 

—Sí, —dijo firme, —no perderé la oportunidad de ser feliz, ó al menos divertirme un rato. Además estaba casi segura que Clyde también haría lo mismo, no es una traición, ¿o si?. 

—Esa es mi amiga. Vendré después para el almuerzo y de hay a la tienda de ropa. 

No había tardado mucho, su secretaria ayudó a sacar las flores para acomodarlas por ahí. Rey se quedó como un florero grande. Algunas margaritas y algunas Rosas. Rey las miro detenidamente, como queriendo averiguar que le decían, estaba segura que alguna historia de amor. 

[2005]

La tomó de la mano, la guió hacía la parte trasera del Salón de baile. Lejos del ruido de la fiesta de graduación. Clyde tomó sus manos con firmeza, a la luz de las estrellas el la beso. Ella se apreciono a el. Pequeño chico alto de uno ochenta. 

—Te amo Rey Jones,—susurro contra sus labios añorando por más. Rey apartó cabello rebelde de su rostro. 

—También te amo Clyde Logan. —tomando su rostro, observando sus facciones, sus hermosas facciones. Su nariz aguileña, sus lunares esparcidos en lugares claves de su rostro y el color whisky de sus ojos la embriagaba. 

—Rey Jones ¿quieres ser mí esposa?. —de la nada arrodillandose ante ella Rey emitió un quejido, algo confundida.

—Clyde.... Yo. —No sabía que decir. 

—Se que somos muy jóvenes aún, pero no puedo estar un día más sin ti, te amo demasiado Rey y quiero que estemos juntos de aquí en adelante. —Rey seguía pasmada pero sabía que también lo amaba demasiado. 

Se lanzó a sus brazos. 

—Sí, sí quiero. —besandolo fuertemente en la boca, como no queriendolo dejar ir nunca. —quiero ser tu esposa. 

La música se oía lejana, abrazándose contemplando su felicidad. 

[2019] 

Rey apretó fuertemente la sortija de matrimonio, un pequeño anillo sencillo con una pequeña piedra color esmeralda. El teléfono la distrajo y lo volvió a dejar bajo llave, juro algún día devolverlo a Clyde, aunque ahora parecía lejano ella aún tenia una pequeña esperanza en su corazón. 

Atendió la llamada y era más trabajo, lo único que la mantenía lejos del dolor era el trabajo. 

➷♡➹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como verán no soy la mejor en esto, doy mi mejor esfuerzo y me divierto en el proceso. Muchas gracias a los lectores por sus kudos y comentarios. 
> 
> Como sabrán soy nueva en esta plataforma, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía pueden hacerme la saber. Gracias.


	3. Capítulo I; Nueva York y mi pasado

[2019]

El viento de cambió llegaba a la gran ciudad de Nueva York, regando las flores de su jardín improvisado en el azotea de su edificio, Rey miraba con amor su nueva vida y el nuevo día que venía sobre ella. Hacía tiempo que su vida dio una vuelta de 360°, pero no podia arrepentirse de lo buena que era su vida ahora, el viento de la ciudad era muy distinto al de su antiguo hogar. 

[2006]

Rey llegó a la estación de autobuses en Nueva Jersey, no tenía a nadie ni nada, solo con su pequeña maleta y unos billetes en su bolso, quizá no traiga mucho dinero pero tiene muchas ilusiones en su por venir, sonríe, Rey nunca debe dejar que eso se vaya de ella. 

Le tomó algún tiempo encontrar algún donde quedarse más de una noche, los hoteles no eran una opción temporal. Encontró un pequeño apartamento en una zona decente, sin vista al puente ó alguna avenida famosa, de esas que salen en las películas románticas, pero al menos tenía una cama limpia y un baño caliente. 

Y no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar un trabajo, mesera en un restaurante por las mañanas y por las noches comenzaba sus estudios universitarios, finanzas y Comercio Exterior. Mediaba bien su tiempo, con sus muchas responsabilidades, pero por primera vez en su vida creía que hacía lo correcto. 

No tenía más que algunos meses cuando a su piso se mudó una chica bajita de pelo negro y muy sonriente llamada Rosemary Tico de inmediato Rey y ella se hicieron muy unidas. Por mucho Rey necesitaba una amiga, alguién con quien hablar y tener una confidente. 

Ambas estudiaban, sus padres eran refugiados Vietnamitas, pero ella había nacido aquí en Estados Unidos. 

En el fondo Rey se sentía sola, aunque tenía a Rose su compañera y amiga de piso, sus compañeros en la Universidad nocturna y demás, sentía ese vacío, ese vacío a su lado. Por mucho tiempo se vio tentada a llamarlo, pero el no lo hizo en primer lugar, quizá ya la había olvidado, ya había pasado más de medio año, el talvez se hizo a la idea de que todo había terminado. 

Esa noche cayó una tormenta y con todas sus fuerzas deseo que Clyde estuviera a su lado, deseando que el llamará ó que ella tuviera el valor para coger el teléfono y decir que lo sentía. Sentía el haberlo dejado. Pero con todo eso a su favor aún tenía la sensación de que todo estába bien como estába. 

Regularmente llamaba a Earl, puesto que era todo para ella. 

—Hola sunflower. —animado Earl atendió el teléfono, Rey no lo llamaba regularmente, pero siempre que tenía tiempo entre su trabajo de mesera y sus clases en la Universidad tomaba el tiempo para llamarlo. 

—Hola Earl, ¿Como estas?. —Trataba de que no sacará el tema de Clyde, ella se lo prohibió la primera vez que le llamó desde aquella noche hacía un año. 

—Extrañandote cada día. —La nostalgia en sus palabras hizo estremecer el corazón de Rey. Ella también sonaba nostálgica. La primer Navidad lejos de casa, lejos de su familia. 

—Yo también, pero sabes cuando terminé la Universidad quizá pase contigo una Navidad. —De todas las formas posibles quería parecer calmada, quería parecer normal, omitiendo el hecho de que aún tenía un marido en Virginia Occidental. 

—Clyde a.... 

—Por favor. —Rogó, no quería sacar ese tema, no ahora que estaba demasiado sensible. —Por favor Earl, no necesitó de Clyde Logan en mi vida y menos ahora. —No quería sonar grosera con la única persona que la a apoyado en todo. —De verdad no quiero ser una grosera pero. 

—Es tú esposo. —Earl podía ser un buen consejero y como tal, el decía las cosas como eran, sin tapujos. —Llevas casí medio año evadiendo una responsabilidad. Tienes un esposo aquí y al menos deberías hablar con el para un divorcio. 

Esa palabra caló en su corazón y en su orgullo, que no estubiera con Clyde en este momento no quería decir que no quería seguir siendo su esposa. Rey parecía haber madurado, pero en realidad su vida era un revoltijo. 

—Tengo tarea, será mejor que hablemos después. —De todos los modos posibles quería cortar la conversión. 

—Esta bien, pero dejame decirte algo Mary Rey Isobel Jones. —Cuando Earl le hablaba por su nombre completo significaba que algo serio le hiba a decir. —Clyde esta sufriendo igual que tú, el también quiere respuestas, he jurado no decirle tú paradero, que ni yo mismo se con exactitud, pero algún día tendrás que venir aquí para enfrentar algo que estas dejando pasar. El no merece esto y lo sabes, ahora te dejó. Cuidate sunflower, te amo. 

—También te amo Earl. Adiós. —Colgó y solo pudo llorar, no sabía que necesitaba esas palabras para darse cuenta que en realidad Earl tenía razón en todo esto, no sólo sufría ella, si no Clyde quien estaba lejos, confundido y solo por su abandono. 

Esa noche no pudo más que desear hablar con el, decirle lo que pasaba en su corazón, y que quizá se había equivocado al solo irse por la noche y no haber hablado claro con el. La seguiría la pena y el arrepentimiento por lo que restaba de vida. 

Más sin embargo lo que le dijo sobre Clyde no la dejó dormir, algún día tendría que enfrentarse a el, cara a cara, no podía seguir siendo la esposa fugitiva y mucho menos llegaría para tomar su papel de esposa después de todo el daño no intencional que le causó.

Pasó la Navidad junto con su amiga y algunos otros compañeros. A pesar de que Rose era su mejor amiga no fue capaz de contarle sobre Clyde, bueno quizá si habló de el, pero omitió su matrimonio apresurado y su fuga a la gran ciudad. En muchas ocasiones se vio tentada a hacerlo, pero se sintió avergonzada de sus acciones. 

Con el año nuevo llegó la vida nueva. Rey se mudó con Rose a otro departamento uno igual de barato pero con mejor localización. 

Ella nunca fue una inútil en el aspecto del trabajo, desde joven ayudaba a Earl con el taller además de que sabía hacer muchas cosas que algunas chicas del campo no hacían, como pintar pórticos ó casas completas. Su aspecto delgado nunca fue un inconveniente con su actitud fuerte. 

Para ahorrar gastos en algún contratista fue Rey quien se las ingenio para darle una buena remodelación al departamento nuevo. Rose se impresionó por el buen gusto de Rey, que además de ser lo suficientemente emprendedora tambien tenía estilo. 

—A quedado divino. —Felicito Rose por su buen trabajo. —Es que parece sacado de un revista de moda parisina. —Quizá exageró para gusto de Rey. 

Tenía una vista muy buena al puente además de que había quedado más amplio que al principio. Unos muebles con un nuevo revestimiento y la paleta de colores de la pared. Tenía el aspecto de un buen lugar en Nueva York con la simplicidad de New jersey. 

—No es para tanto, con algo de pintura y una buena decoración. —Rey solo se encogió de hombros. 

—No te des por menos. —La alentó. Y es que había una buena gama de adornos y flores que le dio al lugar algo de "clase". —Tienes un don Rey Jones. —Rose saco su camara y tomó algunas fotos y después una selfie. 

Rey siempre pensó que solo era buena con la brocha ó con las pinzas de auto, pero talvez Rose tenía razón. Después de cenar en su nueva mesa, hecho un vistazo al lugar y se dio cuenta que quizá si tenía un don, talvez esta era su vocación, ya había tenido la suficiente práctica en su pueblo y era hora de demostrar lo que podía hacer una joven sureña en la ciudad que nunca duerme, bueno la ciudad que sí duerme ya que aún no vivía en la gran manzana, ella sola se entendió. 

Esa noche fue una de las primeras en las que no soño con Clyde y en su vieja vida, fue la primer noche en la que de verdad deseó graduarse y guiar su vida por el cambio. 

[2019]

Rey pidió un taxi, con su portafolio en mano, se subió e iría a su trabajo. Mirando la gran ciudad de Nueva York que cada vez tenía más gente y más trabajo. De su departamento en la Quinta Avenida a su edificio solo la separaba una media y justa hora. 

Su piso era el décimo sexto y abarcaba dos pisos más, entró a su oficina muy amable con su recepcionista y su asistente que ya estaba dentro de su Oficina con una taza de café para ella. 

—Hola pequeña. —Beso su mejilla. Finn era su amigo, asistente y casí socio. —Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. 

—¿Ya llegó Rose?. —La misma Rose con la que vivió en sus primeros días aquí en la gran ciudad. 

—Sí, fue a revelar las fotos del departamento cerca del Madison Square Garden, no tarda en llegar. Hoy tenemos la agenda al topé, y también tenemos una pequeña junto con los contratistas, ya sabes que la remodelación en la mansión en los Hamptons es una importante. —Rey le sonrió y aunque no había dormido casí nada se dispuso a sacar algunas ideas para la remodelación en la mansión de los Dameron, una importante familia adinerada que tenía casas en todos lados, y uno de ellos era la exclusiva costa de los Hamptons, 

—Tengo algunas ideas. —Saco su libro, el libro. 

—Además a las 12 tienes una comida con Poe Dameron.—Usualmente Finn era el que hablaba con los clientes, pero este era muy especial y quería hablar directamente con la diseñadora. 

—Demonios. —Se había olvidado por completo. —Por supuesto. —No tenía muchas ganas, pero era trabajo después de todo. 

Finn salió para algunas otras cosas pendientes y Rey se disponía a revisar algunas cosas cuando sonó su teléfono. 

—Señorita Jones, es el señor Earl en la uno. —Rey sonrió ante el aviso y tomó la llamada de inmediato, tenía algunas semanas, más que nada por el trabajo que no había podido hablar con el. 

—Gracias Ginna. 

—Hola sunflower. —Earl siempre se oía animado, siempre para ella. 

—Hola Earl, una disculpa, es que estaba sepultada en trabajo, te extraño, y aún está en pie la invitación para acción de gracias. —Siempre pasaba acción de gracias con el y las navidades estos últimos 12 años.

—Por supuesto. —Algo en el sonaba extraño. 

—Maravilloso, te mandaré el boleto cuánto antes. —Y como siempre las fiestas eran con Rey, ella no había ido a Virginia Occidental en todos estos años. —¿Te parece?. 

—Por supuesto. —De nuevo ese tono. 

—Earl, ¿Estas bien?. —No sonaba como el, y Rey estaba preocupada, como una hija con su padre. 

—Estoy bien. Con algo de gripa, pero bien. —Alegró de cierta manera que fuera solo un resfriado. 

—Cuidate mucho Earl, realmente quiero estar contigo para acción de gracias. —Lo abrazo a la distancia. 

—¿Porque no vienés?. —Una pregunta que claramente tenía una respuesta. 

—Lo siento mucho Earl, pero sabés que... 

—Las cosas aquí pasan lento, quizá si hablas con Clyde.... 

—Por favor. —Era una guerra de interrumpirse entre los dos. —No tengo ánimos de hablar de eso, sabes que le he mandado varias veces el documento del divorcio y Clyde siempre lo devuelve. —Era verdad, el siempre lo devolvía, pero Rey no era capaz de hablar con el, siempre eran sus abogados. 

—Entonces ven y habla con el. —Insistió. —Es la única manera. 

—No. —Fue directa. —No es la única manera, la manera legal es que el atienda a mis abogados y firmé el divorcio, no tengo que ir, no quiero. —Fue dura. —Y por favor Earl, no quiero pelear contigo por Clyde y mucho menos antes de acción de gracias. 

—Esta bien, cuidate Isobel. —Se despidió. 

Rey suspiro intranquila, ella no quería regresar a Virginia Occidental, pero tampoco podía seguir casada con Clyde, pero el necio era el, no ella. Rey no estaba clara en sus sentimientos, pero ya era tarde para ser la señora Logan, así que no dudó en divorciarse de Clyde, el merecía hacer su vida de nuevo, después de todos estos años. 

Alejo esos pensamientos y siguió con su trabajó, tenía varias ideas de último minuto para mostrarle al Señor Dameron, quién había pedido hablar directamente con ella sobre algunas ideas para la mansión, el cliente gastaría mucho en la remodelación y Rey no podía darse el lujo de decirle que no, nunca había tenido contacto con el, ese había sido Finn, pero el insistió y Rey no se negó. 

Su nueva vida era mucho más brillante y renovada, amaba vivir en la ruidosa Nueva York, sepultada en trabajo y obligaciones. Con alguna que otra distracción. Y no quería cambiar nada de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la demora, pero aquí está. Un trabajo tarde, pero honesto. 
> 
> Aclaración. Esta historia también la estoy subiendo a mi cuenta de Wattpad, a la par que en AO3. 
> 
> Gracias por el buen recibimiento. 
> 
> Sí tengo alguna falta ortográfica hágame lo saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta basado en "Sweet home Alabama" o "nunca me olvides" para Latinoamérica. Es una película del 2002 dirijida por Andy Tennant y protagonizada por Resse Witherspoon. Hasta el momento no es una calca exacta de la película, pero si tomó de partida la premisa. 
> 
> También tomaré algunos personajes de la película "Logan Lucky" de Steven Soderbergh, 🚨 Alerta: tomaré los personajes, pero omirité eventos de la película, como la ubicación, el robo y demás.🚨.
> 
> Como ya lo había hecho en "Almost Heaven" esto será un crossover entre Star Wars y Logan Lucky. 
> 
> Mi historia, estará ubicada en Nueva York, Virginia Occidental, Summersville en la época actual 2020. (Omitiendo la catástrofe sanitaria).
> 
> Es la primera vez que publicó aquí, así que porfavor sí tengo algún error ortográfico, háganme lo saber. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
